Jaller
Jaller, formerly Jala, was a courageous Ta-Matoran native to the Island City of Metru Nui who became the Captain of the Guard of Ta-Koro and was appointed to the position of Hand for Turaga Metru Vakama. He was transformed into the Toa Inika of Fire and is currently the Toa Mahri of Fire, serving as leader of the team. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Jaller wore a red Noble Komau and was a tool maker in Ta-Metru, as well as the friend of the fellow Matoran, Vakama and Takua, the latter whom Jaller helped to keep out of trouble from the Vahki. It was Jaller who said that it took a special squad of Vahki just to keep Takua out of trouble. When the body of the Ta-Matoran murdered by Tuyet was found, Turaga Dume instructed Jaller to investigate the incident. Twenty-five-hundred years later, just prior to the Great Cataclysm, Jaller was captured by the Vahki and placed in a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to the Isle of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Jaller's strength and size were reduced due to his confinement in a Matoran Sphere and his memory was erased. His mask was also broken and so Vakama gave him Turaga Mangai Lhikan's Hau after awakening the Matoran on Mata Nui. In the beginning years of The Dark Time, Jaller helped in the building of Ta-Koro, under Turaga Vakama's supervision, and using recycled materials from the dismantled Airships used during the Great Rescue. Jaller became Captain of the Guard of Ta-Koro and the goalie in the Ta-Koro Kolhii team. His athletic ability, devotion to his duty, and no-nonsense manner, made him the logical choice to be the right hand of Turaga Vakama. He is loyal to all Matoran and Toa, and did his work diligently, leading the Guard to protect all of Mata Nui. He secretly wished to travel the Isle of Mata Nui, but understood his protective duties and often restrained himself. Quest for the Masks Jaller was one of the first Matoran to encounter Toa Mata Tahu. They found him while in the Charred Forest, inside a Rahi trap. Tahu cut it easily and then turned to the Matoran. Jaller and his team almost attacked Tahu, however Turaga Vakama stepped forward, informing them of who the stranger was. Jaller was responsible for making Takua a member of the Ta-Koro Guard before the Chronicler went to Ko-Koro. The reason was for Takua to find out what happened to some of his guards that recently disappeared while in Ko-Koro. His worst fears were confirmed when Takua returned, informing him that his guards had been taken by "The Makuta". Later, he also rescued Takua and his company during the Rahi attack on Kini-Nui, by bringing the aid of the Ta-Koro Guard to help fight the Rahi. Bohrok Invasion During the Bohrok attacks, Jaller and the Guard played a crucial role, fighting the invading Bohrok all across the island, which gave the Toa time to collect the Krana they needed. Later on in the struggle, he and his friend Takua went to Ga-Koro to introduce the Boxor to the Ga-Matoran, and to help them stop the besieging swarm of Pahrak. Though the village was almost lost in the following battle, the Toa's defeat of the Bahrag disabled the Pahrak, and Jaller and the other villagers were saved. During the following celebrations, a Ga-Matoran named Hahli gave him a little flower that she was wearing on the side of her mask. Since then, Jaller and Hahli have had a friendly relationship. Jaller stayed in Ga-Koro for a while to enjoy the peaceful surroundings, and Hahli's company, before returning with Takua to their home village of Ta-Koro. Bohrok-Kal Strike After the defeat of the Bohrok, Takua and Jaller were coming back from Ga-Koro and suddenly they heard a noise. Little did they know that it was Tahnok-Kal, preparing to steal the Nuva Symbol. When Jaller and Takua got back to Ta-Koro they saw that the guard on duty was encased in Lightning. Immediately they rushed over to Tahu's Suva and Tahnok-Kal was there taking the symbol. Takua started to charge and Tahnok-Kal shot a bolt of Lightning at him. Bravely Jaller took the hit and was encased in Lightning himself. Then Tahu came to stop the Kal, but without his powers, he failed. Jaller managed to escape the cage of Lightning and with Takua, followed Tahu to search for the other Toa. Jaller and Takua helped Toa Tahu as he went on, searching for the other Toa and trying to reclaim his stolen Nuva Symbol. They eventually split, and after a while, the Toa conquered the Bohrok-Kal. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Jaller and Takua were the first Matoran to be rebuilt. Search for the Seventh Toa Jaller and Takua were chosen to participate in the Kolhii Tournament in the Ta-Koro Kolhii stadium. However, prior to the match, Takua disappeared and Jaller went in search for his teammate. He found Takua trying to cross a river of Lava to the opposite shore, where a strange totem was located. Despite his urges, Takua was determined to reach his goal. When he did, he removed the totem from its' place, and by doing so, it triggered the lava flow. Takua accidentally dropped the totem into the lava, where the stone was melted away, revealing the Avohkii, Mask of Light, which was contained within. With the lava rushing down the river and threatening to kill Takua, Takua threw the Avohkii to Jaller, who caught the mask. Then Takua began to hop back to the shore, but was caught in the flow. Much to Jaller's relief, Tahu Nuva emerged and saved Takua from death. After a brief plummet down a cliff, Takua was reunited with Jaller. Tahu, noticing the Avohkii in Jaller's hands, told Jaller to hand the mask over to Turaga Vakama after the Kolhii match. Jaller stored the mask in his sack and the two raced to the stadium. At the end of the Championship Kolhii Match, the mask slipped out of Jaller's sack as they bowed before the three Turaga present, Vakama, Nokama, and Onewa, revealing the Mask of Light. The mask shone its' light on Takua, but Takua did not want to be noticed, and tipped the mask in Jaller's direction, causing it to shine upon Jaller. Because of this, the Turaga mistook this as a sign that Jaller was the herald to the Seventh Toa. Vakama asked Jaller to be the herald of the seventh Toa, and annoyed and angered at Takua's trick, Jaller recommended that Takua come with him as well, as the Chronicler, which Vakama accepted. The pair, along with Pewku, set off for their long search for the seventh Toa. They first journeyed to Le-Wahi, where the Ash Bear Graalok attacked the pair. Jaller confronted the beast using tricks which he had seen Tahu use, but failed to stop the Rahi. Lewa came to their aid and rescued them, and stopped Jaller from killing Graalok. Lewa then suggested to the pair that he should come along with them, which Jaller accepted. Lewa then called upon the Gukko Ka, and the pair took off for Ko-Wahi, leaving Pewku behind. They soon arrived at Ko-Wahi, where Lewa found out that Ta-Koro had been destroyed by the Rahkshi from the drums of Le-Koro. Shocked by the destruction of the village which he was supposed to be guarding, Jaller wanted to return to his village at once, letting Takua continue the quest by himself. Takua refused, and a brief argument broke out until Lewa stated that he would go, as he needed to join with the other Toa and will help Jaller see his village along the way. The pair then walked through Ko-Wahi, stumbling up footprints. For a time, the pair thought they were walking in circles until they stumbled upon two shells of Kohrak. It was then they realized that they had been following Kopaka's footprints all the time. The pair related the tale to Kopaka, and continued their journey with Kopaka beside them. As they walked, Kopaka stumbled across a section of Ko-Koro which was destroyed by the Rahkshi, and was quickly ambushed by the beasts. Kopaka placed down his shield and the pair, with a reluctant Jaller, fled down the slops of Ko-Wahi on Kopaka's shield. They tripped over some rocks, and both landed hard on the ground. Behind them, Kopaka was blasted into the air by a shot from the Rahkshi, and he too landed unconscious. Takua, who was the only person fully conscious, woke Jaller and pushed Kopaka's shield into the lake in front of them, taking the Avohkii and tried his best to paddle away from the Rahkshi and save the mask. Kopaka awoke at that moment, and froze the lake, trapping the Rahkshi in the ice. They were then reunited with Pewku, who had followed them all the way to Ko-Wahi. Kopaka left for Ko-Koro, and the pair continued their quest. They soon entered the Onu-Koro Highway, where Takua, without Jaller knowing, met Makuta Teridax who threatened that if Takua did not hand over the Avohkii, he would kill Jaller. After the meeting, Takua decided that the best way to save Jaller would be to quit the mission. When he informed Jaller of his wish to abandon the quest, without telling him why, Jaller was angered by his sudden decision to leave. Takua forcefully quit from the mission while Jaller carried on. With Takua's departure, Jaller continued his quest alone. However, without Takua and Pewku's help, Jaller found the hike across the island increasingly difficult. A sudden earthquake almost caused Jaller to lose the mask and plummet down the hillside, until he was timely rescued by Takua, who had gone to Onu-Koro and witnessed it being destroyed by the Rahkshi. Takua found out in the raid that the Rahkshi were actually looking for the true herald, who was Takua, and Takua quickly went to find Jaller and alert his friend of the danger. Takua and Jaller continued their journey until they reached Kini-Nui, where the Mask suddenly began to shine the brightest. While they were pondering as to what to do with the mask, the Rahkshi suddenly appeared and cornered the two Matoran onto a platform. As they approached, the Toa Nuva appeared and began fighting against the Rahkshi. They managed to defeat all the Rahkshi but Turahk, which was knocked momentarily unconscious. As the Toa were finishing their fight, Turahk approached the two Matoran and used its' powers on Takua. Jaller realized what was happening, and jumped in front of Takua and took the blow. The Turahk's power was too much for Jaller, and he died handing the Avohkii to Takua. Takua, saddened, understood what he had to do, and placed on the mask, transforming him into Takanuva, Toa of Light. Takanuva then defeated the Rahkshi and picked up Jaller's body. Jaller's mask was adorned on the Ussanui in recognition of his sacrifice. After the defeat of Teridax, Hahli took Jaller's mask, and traveled with the population underneath the gateway of Mangaia. Takutanuva stopped Hahli, who still had Jaller's mask, and resurrected Jaller from his imprint on his mask, using Teridax's life energy to bring him back from The Shadow's Realm. Jaller then helped in the reconstruction of boats to travel to Metru Nui, occasionally listening to the Turaga's tales of Metru Nui. Return to Metru Nui Once arrived on Metru Nui, Jaller discovered something that upset him greatly. He suspected that the Turaga were hiding something from the Matoran. He tried to question his friend Matoro, who was Nuju's translator, but was unsuccessful in extracting any information. Jaller then went to see Takanuva, and together, they went to see the Turaga. Later, Turaga Nokama told him in secret what happened to the Toa, and the fate the universe would take if the Toa Nuva failed. Hearing what happened, Jaller gathered Hahli, Hewkii, Kongu, Matoro, and Nuparu, having decided to traveled to Voya Nui to help the Toa. Jaller and his fellow Matoran soon began their journey to Voya Nui along with Takanuva, who had insisted on coming along. They traveled through an abandoned Underwater Chute and the Tunnel of Darkness to Karzahni. When they arrived they found out that Takanuva could not accompany them due to a barrier that blocked all those beings who bore the power of Light. After an emotional farewell, Jaller and his friends ventured inside, following vicious Manas that herded them into the valley that was at the center of Karzahni. Here they met with the ruler and were forced to don his twisted masks in replacement for their own. Jaller originally refused, but Karzahni used his mask power to show Jaller what would have happened if he had not sacrificed himself to save Takua, showing him the eventual ruin of Mata Nui under the rule of the Makuta. At the end, Jaller donned his new mask with the rest. They were then sent to prepare for "more Matoran" who Karzahni expected to come soon. As they worked in the furnace, Hewkii discovered a tablet describing how Karzahni "fixed" Matoran. It would appear that Karzahni was not able to "fix" the Matoran after all, and instead made them weaker, so he compensated by giving them weapons for defending themselves. After returning to the furnace, Nuparu was able to slip away, finding an Av-Matoran who had made the Toa Mata's Canisters. The Matoran led Jaller and his team to six more hidden canisters, and they managed to escape with them. When they reached Voya Nui, six bolts of Lightning from the Red Star above, transformed them into Toa within the confines of their Toa Canisters. Toa Inika Transformed into Toa, Jaller along with his fellow Toa Inika, found a cave on Voya Nui. There, they discovered that their masks were now organic, as well as discerning the mask powers of Kongu and Nuparu, amongst other discoveries, such as describing how their faces lit up. Soon, they set off on an expedition in hope to find clues of whereabouts are the Toa Nuva. Eventually, they came across Vezok and a battle raged out, resulting in the Toa's victory. After the battle, Vezok escaped and the Inika met with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, from whom they learned about the Piraka and possibly where the Toa Nuva might be. As a result, the Toa and Matoran split into teams. Matoro, Hewkii, Kazi, and Balta would go off to search for someone who would turn out to be Axonn; Kongu, Nuparu, Velika, and Garan set off to attack the Piraka Stronghold while Jaller, Hahli, Dalu, and Piruk set off with Zamor Spheres filled with Energized Protodermis to free the Matoran who were enslaved and forced to drain the lava out of Mount Valmai. An important discovery was made when Kazi's group found Axonn. He was in pain because of his battle with Brutaka. This gave his group an important urgency to go to the stronghold. Kongu and his group discovered that all but the bottom of a Nektann is armored, and they found a tablet inscribed with the words 'Vezok' and 'Vezon', it was then that it was revealed that Vezon means 'double' in Matoran. Their most disturbing find was a room filled with the Toa Nuva's masks. After the jobs were complete, the Toa and Matoran headed off to the Stronghold. There they re-united with the others and a battle between the Piraka and the Toa Inika began. The battle was abruptly ended when Hakann and Thok used a special Zamor Sphere to drain Brutaka's powers. The rest of the Piraka and Toa was knocked unconscious, all but Nuparu who returned after wetting Zaktan in the sea. The Inika and the rest of the Piraka soon struck a deal, and were given assistance by Axonn, who gave Jaller a special Zamor Sphere of their own. The remaining Piraka and Inika advanced on to where Hakann and Thok had gone. An explosion created by Hakann let them know where the two were. The Piraka decided to go another way than the Inika, for their own reasons. The first to find the two Piraka was Zaktan. Immediately, a lengthy battle ensued. In the end, Brutaka's power was sent back to Brutaka, and no one on the battlefield, except for Zaktan, was conscious. When the Inika awoke, they realized that the Piraka had gone down the staircase in search of the Kanohi Ignika, so the Toa chose to follow them. As they walked down the staircase, the Inika encountered an incarnation of the mask, Lhikan. After they conversed with him, they continued down the staircase. The first challenge for the Inika was where they would have to face their fears. They encountered a Muaka, Nui-Rama, Bohrok, Bohrok-Kal, Rahkshi, and Teridax. Jaller fought against a Turahk and when he tried to create a wall of flame, the lightning of his fire jolted the Turahk, killing him. The Inika put up a valiant battle, and somehow killed each of their opponents by accident. It was then that their opponents turned into none other than the Toa Nuva. Shocked by the fact that they had killed their heroes, they wondered if they should go on. After deciding to go, the illusion of the Nuva disappeared: it had been a trick after all. After the battle, they entered the Chamber of Death. A voice of a Great Being told them that if they were to go on, one of them must die. Jaller heroically volunteered to, but the memory of his death in the Mask of Light saga stopped him. Matoro stepped up, and said that he had nothing to offer for the team and was therefore the best choice to die. Before the Inika could argue, he already was disintegrating because of his choice. After a few minutes, he was rebuilt, and the voice said that it does not matter if one dies, it matters if one is willing to die for their cause. And so, the Inika moved on, and encountered a mysterious Rahi known as the Protodax. After fighting a losing battle with them, Umbra stepped in, and stopped the Protodax, as he was the one to deal with those who wished to get the mask. The Inika fought with Umbra, and barely made it to the bridge leading to the Mask of Life. The Piraka put traps there, but the Inika fought on, and made it to Vezon and Fenrakk. After a lengthy battle against them and the Piraka, during which Fenrakk was transformed into the Kardas Dragon, Jaller fired the Zamor sphere Axonn had given him, which froze Vezon and Kardas in Time and Space. Matoro used this opportunity to retrieve the mask, but the effect of the sphere quickly wore off, and Kardas unleashed a blast of energy that knocked the mask out of Matoro's hand and sent it flying up the stairs and into the depths of the Endless Ocean. The Inika attempted to find it, but were unsuccessful, and met up with the Toa Nuva. After talking for a while with them, the Inika traveled down [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]], leading to Mahri Nui. On the way they fought a tribe of Zyglak. Toa Mahri After they had reached Mahri Nui through ''"The Cord" connecting Voya Nui to the ocean floor, the Toa Inika were hit by a energy blast emitting from the Mask of Life. It was a cry of help. The blast changed the Inika into the water-breathing Toa Mahri. After some investigating, they found the underwater city of Mahri Nui. But before the Matoran could trust them, they had to free the city's supplies of air bubbles from attackers. While Matoro was left behind to talk with Defilak, the leader of Mahri Nui's council, Jaller and the rest went to help free the Fields of Air. At this point, he was already slightly annoyed with Matoro for taking more control over the team. As soon as they got there, they were intercepted by the Barraki and their armies of sea creatures. The Barraki then took the five Toa with them to a series of sea caves, and then departed. Although Pridak insisted they were "guests", the creatures of the deep guarding their caves made it clear they were not supposed to leave. While the other Toa hastily made their escapes, Jaller headed over to help Kongu. During that time the heat and light from Jaller's Power Sword attracted a Hahnah crab which would continue to follow him for most of his undersea mission. Jaller suggested Kongu use his mask, but he wouldn't do it. After last time, he was afraid what might come next. Finally getting fed up, he unleashed an underwater cyclone and scattered the rays guarding him. Before he knew it, they were attacked by two of the Barraki, Carapar and Kalmah, who had come to check on them. Kongu was hit with a Sea Squid, and was quickly pushed out of the fight. He would have died if not for the Hahnah Crab that was following Jaller. It leaped onto his back and killed the squid, giving Kongu enough strength back to use his mask. He summoned a monstrous, two-hundred-foot-long sea serpent from an age when it was dwarfed by its' fellow beasts. The Barraki quickly retreated, and the beast became locked in combat with the revived giant Venom Eel. The two Toa quickly departed to avoid the conflict. On the way back to Mahri Nui, Kongu and Jaller ran into Hewkii, Nuparu, and Hahli. They had just been in Hydraxon's armory, and found a load of multi-barreled weapons called Cordak Blasters. Jaller remained as the leader of the Mahri throughout the mission but felt irritated that Matoro was taking some control because of the fact that he was destined to hold the Ignika. He was also a bit frustrated that Hahli, being in her own Element, continually set out alone on missions. .]] Matoro warned the other Toa that "The Cord" must be destroyed to continue on their mission. Jaller and the other Mahri evacuated the Matoran of Mahri Nui up "The Cord" to meet up with Axonn and the Matoran of Voya Nui, where the Matoran found shelter in the underground caverns of Voya Nui where they would be safe when Voya Nui descended back to it's original location in its' dome. Axonn then provided the Mahri with a Toa Terrain Crawler to assist them. At that point the Mahri headed down "The Cord" in the Toa Terrain Crawler and a major conflict between them Hydraxon, Gadunka, Maxilos, and the Barraki occurred. During this conflict, Jaller was able to obtain the Mask of Life and passed it on to Matoro. The Mahri then used their Cordak Blasters to destroy "The Cord", and Voya Nui started to descend back down to its' dome. Voya Nui smashed Mahri Nui into rubble as it sank. During this time, the Barraki were still in pursuit of the Toa Mahri, who were racing down trying to make it to the hole connecting the dome below to the water they were in. Just as they started to descend, the mask went dark, signaling that it was too late - Mata Nui was dead. Matoro decided to follow Voya Nui, believing that something could still be done. Jaller told Matoro to go on ahead without the rest of the team, who would prevent the Barraki from catching him as he went on to try and save Mata Nui. Believing that the five remaining Mahri were going to lose against the Barraki, Jaller decided to perform a Nova Blast, which would kill the Barraki as well as all the other Toa. Before he could release the devastating blast of energy, he and the four other Mahri with him were teleported to Metru Nui by the power of the Ignika, and given the ability to breathe air. Once on land, Jaller had to supress the Nova Blast so as not to harm Metru Nui's inhabitants. Vakama then approached the Toa Mahri and explained to them what happened to Matoro - he had put on the Mask of Life and died to save Mata Nui. Return to Metru Nui After Matoro's death, Jaller and the other Toa Mahri assisted Takanuva in defending Metru Nui. Together, they defeated the Kardas Dragon, which had ventured down from Mata Nui. Later, when the Toa Mahri went to look for Takanuva who had mysterious disappeared, Jaller stayed behind, still troubled by the death of his comrade. When the other Mahri returned, they encountered the Toa Hagah, who told them that they had come to destroy the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri attacked the Hagah, believing them to be impostors. The teams fought to a stalemate, but were forced to band together to stop a giant Rahi accidentally released by Kualus. The teams forged a truce, and the Hagah revealed to the Toa the reasons for their sudden appearance, and their need to get underneath the Coliseum. The eleven Toa then worked together on lifting the Coliseum, with Jaller helping Norik, Nuparu, and Pouks make a tunnel leading underneath the ancient structure to the Core Processor. Jaller wanted to go after Teridax with the Hagah, but Norik told him that if they fail and Teridax escapes, then the Toa Mahri would be the last hope of stopping him. Jaller then watched the six Toa seal the tunnel behind themselves, commenting grimly that he had never seen anyone seal their own tomb before. Later, Jaller and his team were given the Heart of the Visorak by the Order of Mata Nui and were told to go to Artidax to use it to gather the Visorak horde there. Instead of having all of them go, he took Hahli and Nuparu to go on the journey and had Hewkii and Kongu stay behind in Metru Nui. They departed by ship to the far south and eventually arrived at Artidax. Once they arrived, they discovered several sets of tracks, at which point Takadox revealed himself. After telling the Barraki why they were there, Takadox slowly used his hypnosis on the three Toa and took their boat to escape, leaving them trapped on the island. Not soon after the Visorak had begun to arrive on Artidax, Teridax telepathically communicated with Jaller who was still in Takadox's trance. Teridax soon forced him awake and taunted him that the Makuta would enjoy the look on his face when he learned the "truth". Jaller, now fully conscious but unable to recall what had just happened to him, hurled fireballs at both of his teammates to revive them, and after a swift discussion, they all chose to swim and avoid being destroyed by the volcano. Fighting their way into the sea, Jaller had a slight idea to destroy the heart, as it was the Toa Code not to purposely kill, although his sense of justice seized him, and the eruption of the volcano destroyed the Visorak. He and his comrades then began swimming back to Metru Nui. When they arrived on the shores of Metru Nui, they found that the city was under a heavy attack by an army of Rahkshi. Using their Elemental Powers, they trampled through the Rahkshi forces so that they could reach the high walls. They found Vakama, who informed them of what had happened. During the battle, Mata Nui was awakened, thanks to the actions of the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui, but Teridax immediately took over Mata Nui's body without revealing it. The arrival of the Toa Nuva at that point, along with a storm created by Teridax and a small force of Bohrok awakened by Toa Krakua, helped to win the battle. The next day, Turaga Dume announced a city-wide celebration of victory and of the awakening of Mata Nui, which Jaller attended along with the rest of the Toa Mahri and the Toa Nuva. It was during the celebration that Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the universe. Teridax's Reign The Mahri team later gathered together once more for a mission given by what was left of the Order of Mata Nui. They journeyed to Zakaz in order to discern whether or not other warlords were following Nektann's lead in allying with Teridax. After Hewkii and Kongu took care of the guards, the Toa found an underwater river which took them to a Skakdi assembly. They watched as the Skakdi dropped a Zyglak, a Vortixx, a member of the Stelt labor class, and the five remaining Piraka into an Energized Protodermis tank, where they were fused together. When the fusion came out of the tank, the Skakdi surrounded it, and it asked for a meal. The Toa then walked toward the Skakdi, under the influence of the fused creature, to offer their service. After Teridax was defeated, Jaller and the other Mahri left the Matoran Universe, along with their master and the Skakdi, and migrated onto Spherus Magna, where they now reside. ''Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, Toa Jaller was being urged by Kiina to hurry up with repairing a metallic shelter when Vezon arrived in Tesara. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Jaller remained a Ta-Matoran and was fiercely loyal to the Toa Empire. Jaller also wore his red Komau, as he never left Metru Nui, and therefore did not break his Kanohi in a Matoran Sphere. Jaller was sent on an expedition to Artakha with Toa Kualus and Bomonga to retrieve the Kanohi Vahi and bring it to Metru Nui. Teridax, Kojol, and Krika sent Takanuva to kill Jaller's party and retrieve the Vahi in return for smuggling him out of the city. After Takanuva joined the caravan, they continued on to Metru Nui, passing through Karzahni. While in Karzahni, Lesovikk attacked the group and used a gust of wind to blow the Toa out of the way. After knocking Jaller unconscious, he stole the Vahi. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Jaller helped defend the escaping citizens of the Matoran Universe from the Makuta. When Rahkshi killed Pohatu and Hewkii, Jaller, Tahu, and Kopaka drove them back. Jaller spends most of his time in the rebuilt Great Furnace on the Isle of Mata Nui. When Takanuva arrived in the alternate universe, he asked to be taken to Jaller. Jaller answered a few of Takanuva's questions before directing him towards the nearest Wall of History to have all of his questions about where he was answered by it. Shadows in the Reflection Abilities & Traits Jaller has a strong sense of justice and responsibility, and is known for his immense courage, having faced fear itself during the fight against the Rahkshi. He is willing to do whatever it takes to do what must be done. As a Toa Inika, Jaller possessed the ability to do incredible athletic maneuvers thanks to his Kanohi. He had the standard power of heat and flame that all Toa of Fire possess, with the added bonus of intertwined Lightning running through it. His features glowed with the irregular amount of energy his body contained, and when his mask was off his face could not be seen due to a bright light that his face projected. His lightning powers also made him immune to Antidermis and its' effects. As a Toa Mahri, Jaller can produce Fire underwater, but it is much more difficult, and he no longer has his Lightning ability. His glowing face and Antidermis immunity are also gone. Jaller is a more cautious leader of Toa compared to other Toa of Fire, such as Tahu or, formerly, Vakama. He tries hard to heed the opinions of his teammates as well, but nevertheless experienced annoyance when Matoro began taking charge of the team in [[The Pit|"The Pit"]]. Mask & Tools As a Matoran, Jaller wore a powerless Noble Komau on Metru Nui, Turaga Lhikan's Noble Hau on Mata Nui, and a powerless Calix for a brief period of time in the realm of Karzahni. Lhikan's Hau was taken by Karzahni when Jaller received his Calix, but it was later retrieved by the Toa Nuva. Jaller's mask as a Toa Inika was the Kanohi Calix, the Great Mask of Fate, which allowed him to perform at the absolute peak of of his physical abilities, allowing him to pull off feats others would think impossible, such as incredible leaps and dodges. As a Toa Inika, Jaller wielded twin Energized Flame Swords as well as a Zamor Launcher filled with Energized Protodermis Zamor Spheres. As a Toa Mahri, Jaller wears the Kanohi Arthron, the Great Mask of Sonar, which allows him to locate beings or objects through echolocation. His Energized Flame Swords were transformed into the Power Sword, but his Zamor Launcher was lost during the transformation. He also uses a Cordak Blaster which for a brief time he mounted on a Hahnah Crab. Since the Hahnah Crab was left in the sea, Jaller must now carry his Cordak Blaster with him. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *Jaller is voiced by Andrew Francis in Mask of Light. *Jaller is the only known Matoran to have worn a Noble Kanohi that wasn't Powerless. *The prototype set of Toa Inika Jaller had two Energized Flame Swords, a trait which was reflected in the story despite not appearing in the final set. Appearances *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (In Teridax's Illusion) *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''Bohrok Promo Comic'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light Novel'' *''The Legend Continues'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''Toa Inika Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Jaller'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Defenders'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Jaller Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Military Category:Toa Category:Komau Wearers Category:Hau Wearers Category:Calix Wearers Category:Arthron Wearers Category:Tarth